Fire and Ice
by onelovelygryffindor
Summary: A Dramione fic: Draco leaves his girlfriend, and Hermione leaves Ron after the war. They're back at Hogwarts, peacefully repeating their 7th year. Unexpectedly, opposites attract, and leaves the two not knowing what to do with themselves.
1. Is it Fate?

**Fire and Ice**: a Dramione fic

Draco wandered down the empty corridor, searching for something, but not quite sure what that something could be. The moonlight glowed through the windows and onto him, making his blonde hair seem almost silvery and his skin a pale gray tone, appearing a bit disheveled. He didn't know exactly what he would do with himself, after having a blowout with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. "_Ex-girlfriend", _Draco reminded himself pondering on whether or not he should wreak some havoc. "_Nah, I'm too tired for that shit", _he thought to himself, suddenly stumbling over something rather large in the walkway. "Granger?" He questioned, seeing her sound asleep on the ground below him. What in the world was she doing asleep on a corridor floor, when she was a seventh year student? Draco smirked to himself, his mind running loose with what he could possibly do to her when she just laid there, helpless. But then he felt a flicker of guilt, and scooped her up into his arms, taking her back to the Gryffindor dormitories. Then, when he got near, Hermione's eyes flicked a bit and she yawned, causing Draco to feel a bit panicked. What would she think when she saw whose arms she was in? Then, she curled up into him and proceeded to fall back into her slumber. He sighed a breath of relief, and then realized he didn't know the password for the dormitory. He looked at the picture and tried to convey a face that the woman inside might pity, but then realized she was asleep as well. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, _and_ then it happened; Hermione's eyes opened, and tiredly gazed into Draco's grey ones. He felt a pangin his stomach, unsure whether it was his nerves, or _something else. _"_Me, have a thing for – for, this mudblood?"_ He thought, but kept the emotion that came with it from crossing his pale face. Hermione, not realizing who she was held by, noticed where she was, muttered the Gryffindor password and the painting door flung itself open. Draco carried her in, and sat her down on one of the loveseats, and hastily exited before Hermione could catch a glimpse of who had helped her out.

_Draco smiled as Hermione's hands grazed his cheek, and kissed her perfect lips softly. She returned the kiss, a bit more eagerly, and stared into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered into his ear, making him shudder from the feeling of her breath. "I love you too, Hermione." Draco pulled her down into another more passionate kiss, wanting more access. His tongue slid across her lips, and she parted her mouth willingly. Draco deepened the kiss, letting his hands wander her body, listening to her sighs when he hit her sensitive areas…_

"Ooof! What the hell, Blaise?" Draco exclaimed, painfully awoken from his dream about Hermione. _"Her…mione…?" _He thought, still angry that Blaise had lightly punched him in the arm. "What's got you all excited?" Blaise inquired, chuckling at the bulge in the covers that was clearly obvious. Draco turned a nice shade of beet red, trying to figure out a way to hide what he had been feeling. "Ooooh, a dream?" Blaise teased while making his way out of the boys' dormitories. Frustrated, Draco leaped out of bed and threw on some crinkled clothing. "Draco Malfoy, you bloody idiot!" He heard a girl's voice yell, and immediately he felt irritated. Daphne was going to be one of _those_ exes. He just shook his head and walked away from her, knowing giving her attention would be what she wanted. She just huffed a little bit, and he chuckled at her and grabbed Blaise. "Breakfast time." Draco said, and they made their way down to eat. Draco flushed a bit when he saw Hermione walk in, and ducked his head. Blaise snickered to himself, and Draco flushed even more of a beet red color. Clearly Blaise had figured out who exactly Draco had been dreaming about.

"Hermione!" Ron yelped, surprised. "What, Ron?" Hermione seemed a tad irritated at the tone of which Ron spoke. He just shook his head, and looked at her in awe. "You weren't in the common room at all last night, I was worried!" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I most definitely was, I woke up in my bed this morning. You're losing your head." Angered, Ron glared at her. "Right. You expect me to believe that when I checked all over for you?" Hermione ignored him and picked up her stuff, and moved to sit by Ginny. "Bloody git, thinks he controls me." She said to Ginny, who rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's my brother for you." Harry wandered in and took a seat next to Ginny, leaving Ron out in the dust. He didn't look like he wanted to be bothered anyway. Ginny kissed him on the cheek softly as a greeting, and Harry looked at her lovingly. Hermione sighed. She didn't have anything like that with Ron. All he did was try and control everything she ever did. It was beginning to wear her out, having to always tell him what she was doing. Besides – he wasn't even a good kisser. She didn't enjoy being around him any more than a friend these days, and Ron was starting to pick up on that. "Ginny, would you like to join me to the loo?" Ginny nodded; kissed Harry on the cheek once more and stood up to follow Hermione.

"I think I'm going to break up with your brother. I mean, he doesn't even kiss that well, all he does is act like my father, and I'm sick of feeling like I'm –" Ginny cut her off before she finished, and nodded. "Do what you must. Honestly, I don't see what you could possibly see in the git but that might just be because I'm his sister." Hermione glanced behind her, and then back at Ginny, a sad look coming across her face. She didn't know how she was going to do this. But she had to do it now, before anything dragged on any longer. "I suggest you do it now," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out of the girl's bathroom and back into the great hall. Ron looked as if he knew it was coming, and said "You don't even have to say it, Hermione. I know." Hermione just slumped, and shrugged her shoulders at Ginny. Ron got up, and sulked out of the hall, and Draco couldn't help but notice the exchange that had just taken place. "Oh look, poor Granger's boyfriend left her," Pansy said, a cackle coming from her mouth. "Shut up, you don't know what happened." Draco was surprised when this slipped from his mouth, and Pansy just stared at him in confusion. "I-I…yeah. Bye." He got up hastily and made his way out of the hall, and began to go in the direction of the Slytherin common room when a hand touched his shoulder. Granger stood there, a guarded look on her face, and began to speak before Draco interrupted. "What do you want, Granger?" A sneer came across his face, and her expression just hardened further. "I just wanted to say thank you. But seeing as you feel the need to be an arse, I'll just be on my way." She pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Thank you for what?" He inquired, and she turned to look at him. "_Goodness, his gray eyes are pretty," _Hermione thought, softening up a bit. "For picking me up off the floor last night and taking me back to the dorm. Don't think I didn't know it was you." A flick of a smile crossed her face, and with that, she left. He stood there like an idiot, in awe that she hadn't freaked out last night when he had brought her to her dormitory. He was even more in awe that she would seek him out and thank him for it. _"Bloody hell, I'm not falling for the girl, am I?"_ He thought, running his right hand through his almost-white blonde hair. He straightened his sweater, and headed off to the common room for some rest.

"Damnit Ginny, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Hermione exclaimed, smacking her head in frustration. She had just left Ron, she shouldn't have any feelings for anybody, let alone Draco Malfoy. Ginny saw how upset Hermione was, and hugged her. "Don't worry. Clearly you weren't that much in love with my brother, that's all. Who is it?" Hermione just eyed Ginny warily, and debated on telling her. But then she realized how bad it really would be if she did. Ginny would make fun of her, or shun her, and she didn't want that, especially from her best friend. "Uhm…" She trailed, and Ginny just smirked at her. "Just tell me, I'm not going to laugh or hate you, anyone in this school is fair game. Unless it's a professor, that's just gross." Ginny laughed, and Hermione smiled slightly, and bit her lip. "Okay fine. But you must promise not to say anything, not even to Harry!" Ginny just nodded, prodding Hermione in the side until she let it out. "It's Draco. Last night, I don't know – he found me asleep on the ground in a corridor. Why I was there, I don't know, but he cared enough to carry me back." Ginny gasped, but then saw reason. "Opposites always attract." Ginny spoke softly, and Hermione let out a large sigh. Ginny didn't laugh, nor did she storm away. Hermione was just silly for thinking that, Ginny is her best friend and would never do such a thing. "Good luck." Ginny said, and got up to go to bed. Hermione nodded, and curled up in the armchair in which she was sitting. Suddenly, a knock hit the common room painting door, and she got up to investigate. She pushed it open, and revealed Draco, his hair a mess and his clothing all crinkled. "Draco?" She questioned, and he just picked her up and brought her outside of the common room. "What are you doing?" She said urgently, but Draco remained silent, setting her down in a dark corner of Hogwarts. He took in every last detail of her face, her chocolate eyes, round lips, and pointed nose, and eventually met back up with her eyes. She looked apprehensive, but he just wrapped his arms around her, letting his embrace say everything to her that he could without putting it into words. She willingly let him hold her, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. It seemed like eternity before he pulled away, and Hermione looked up at him and smiled slightly. Draco smiled back, and took one of her hands into his, and brought it up to his lips. She gasped, and he just smiled at her again, a bit nervous that she might pull away. Hermione, to his surprise, took her hand and placed it on his cheek and caressed his face, and he took the invitation and began to lean in closer. He grabbed her by her waist, and softly pressed his lips onto hers. She eagerly kissed him back, loving the feeling of being held by him. _"Opposites attract…_" Ginny's words rang in her ears, and she felt herself grow fonder of Draco second by second. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked, and Draco just grinned like a fool. "That was me kissing you, Hermione." He said with a humorous tone, and Hermione's mouth gaped after hearing him speak her name. "You just called me by my first name!" She exclaimed. "What's it to ya?" He said, chuckling. Hermione liked this new side of Draco she hadn't seen before. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe the war had changed him for the better.

Original story is copyright to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first fic, please review! It's definitely going to have multiple chapters, and I hope you like it. Rated M for potential smut.


	2. Christmas at the Malfoy Manor

Some time had passed, and Draco had begun to realize he was falling harder and harder for Hermione. She just had this sparkle in her eye, her body was perfectly shaped, and had beautiful wavy brown hair. It wasn't just her appearance that captured his attention, but also her stunning personality. Past the bookworm facade lay a lovely girl, one who had shared a wonderful past three months with him. He was so grateful to have her, and she was for him. She was simply beautiful, and he wanted to spend his life with her. Just then, he snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand brush one of his own. He took it in his and smiled, feeling the familiar curvature of her hands. Soft, and supple. She climbed on her tip toes and brushed her lips across his lightly, and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Draco." She said, handing him a bag that held some type of present. He took it, and gave her hers in return.

I'm so sorry for not updating as much as I had wanted. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life lately. But watch this space, there will be more, this is just a teaser to keep you interested. :D


End file.
